<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] [Script offer] Confidence is Sexy [Sequel to How Can You Not Think You're Beautiful?] [Date night] [Slight fdom] [Body appreciation] [Playful] [Cowgirl] [L-bombs] by Anona_Moosey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903665">[M4F] [Script offer] Confidence is Sexy [Sequel to How Can You Not Think You're Beautiful?] [Date night] [Slight fdom] [Body appreciation] [Playful] [Cowgirl] [L-bombs]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey'>Anona_Moosey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys recently started dating. You've been blissfully in the honeymoon stage and you have a new sense of confidence. And after the two of you double date with some friends over Zoom, you decide to get a little frisky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] [Script offer] Confidence is Sexy [Sequel to How Can You Not Think You're Beautiful?] [Date night] [Slight fdom] [Body appreciation] [Playful] [Cowgirl] [L-bombs]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(laughing, talking to the friends) Yeah, that's insane!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, we should totally do that when this whole quarantine thing ends.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, well we should get going.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, talk to you guys later. Bye!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(ends call, sighs)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was nice talking to (guy name) and (girl name) again. Glad to see they're handling this whole thing alright.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it's also great seeing them together. But it's still kind of weird.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, we've all been friends for so long. I'm glad they're happy together, but I still need to get used to seeing them as an actual couple.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(small laugh) Yeah, you're right. They probably think the same thing about us.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(blissful sigh) Can you believe we've been together for three months?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like we've been together forever. But at the same time, it feels like it was only yesterday.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(laughs) Yeah I guess being in quarantine, time does get a little hazy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(soft) Well, regardless of how long it's been, I'm just glad it happened.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(kisses)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(kisses again, starts to get a little heated, slight moaning)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>God, you're amazing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(kisses, then stumbles)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(laughs while getting kissed)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting a little confident today, huh? Pushing me down on the couch like that?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't worry, I like it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(sultry voice) Confidence is sexy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Goes back to kissing, still somewhat laughing)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To think, only a few months ago, just the thought of doing this would make you blush. Now here you are, kissing me and unbuttoning my shirt like it's the easiest thing in the world.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I return the favor and slide your dress off?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(takes off dress)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(soft, sincere) So good to see you like this. Confident. Sexy. Proud of your body.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm just honored that you let me help you bring out the confidence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(kisses)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(laughing) Okay, okay. I can tell you're getting impatient and just want me to shut up and get to the good stuff. Alright, let me take off my pants and boxers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Feel free to get rid of the bra and underwear while I do that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(laughs while strips off rest of clothing)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, now come here!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(laughs and kisses)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, let me lie back down. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(moaning) God, I'll never get used to seeing you on top of me like this.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. Okay, are you ready?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(moans at feeling of entering her)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(sex ensues)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, seeing you bounce on me, fuck!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(sex continues, feel free to improv until climax)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(panting) Just rest on top of me for now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(still panting, sighing) Man. I swear, it gets better every time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(laughs)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ow! Don't hit me! It's true!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(sighs)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you. I love you when you're confident in yourself, and I love you when you're not. No matter how you feel about yourself, I'll still believe you're beautiful.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(kisses) </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>